Forever and Always
by Cana Alberona
Summary: Lucy is devastated as she found out her mother was put into a coma and her father murdered. Natsu Dragneel, the officer on the case, feels the need to protect Lucy in case the murderer comes after her. He ends up going to her school and making friends and enemies. Will their bond grow? Who is the murderer? And will he go after Lucy?
1. Oh The Tragedies

**A/N:**

**Hello you guys! Im very sorry about all my other stories, Im thinking of deleting the ones that aren't complete, because Im just not going to be able to come back to them and write them, even though I do, I just.. My 2****nd**** semester of school has started and I need to focus a lot this time, and have better grades, if I want to get into the high school I want. But, Im going to be writing in school also, like on paper, but it will take a while as I said before. But thank you for your patience, and please tell me if I should or shouldn't delete my other stories! Also { **_thoughts __**} **_**are in those brackets and are in italic**_**  
Also these: ###### **_

_**means that there is a flashback! I got that idea from: Rose. You need to check out her stories! The Peace Keeper! **_

**~Erica! 3 **

**Ch. 1: Oh the tragedies!**

Lucy was walking home from school. Her first day back, at that. She loved it. All her friends were there, and so was her boyfriend. Oh how she loved them! The blonde haired girl thought as she walked home from school. Sadly her friend Lisanna wasn't there today, she had gotten the flu, or else she would be walking home with Lucy. Lucy starts to turn the corner onto her street where usually her and Lisanna's walk would end, and froze in her steps. She saw police lights, and heard the sirens. She thought she saw them at her house for a moment, and shook her head to get the thought out of here. But when she looked up, her face was full of shock, and she ran, she ran towards the police light and sirens.

The officers stopped Lucy as she came into the yard. "Do you have any connections with Mr. and Mrs. Heartf-" The officer was cut off, "OF COURSE! IM THEIR DAUGHTER! WHERE ARE THEY?" Lucy cried out, tears already starting to spill out of her precious dark brown chocolaty eyes. "Where… are …th…" She cried, not able to finish her sentence. The officer helped her up and smiled at the girl sadly. She walked over to the porch of the Heartfilia estate and sat there with her. Lucy crying in her hands as she heard the bad news.

"Lucy, your parents were murdered… Your father is dead and your mother is in a coma…" The lady said as she took off her helmet, revealing long white hair and big blue eyes. "We are trying to figure out who it is that did this sweetheart…" She said, hugging Lucy into her chest.

Lucy cried and she ran at the officer coming towards her beating on his chest, punching his chest, which didn't seem to affect him any. "No! They're not dead! Give them ….." She paused letting out more sobbing. "… Give… them back!" She cried out. "Im sorry but I can't. He said taking off his helmet, revealing pink hair. Lucy saw this and turned around running to the door of her house, hoping to see her parent's inside. She ran past the white haired officer and glanced at her before opening the door. Her tag said, '_Mira…jane…_' Lucy thought as she kept her eyes in front of her and ran. She ran into the kitchen first, hoping to see her mother cooking dinner, and then to her father's office, hoping to see him working. "Mamma! Papa!" She cried and managed to make it to her bedroom, and cried into her pillow.

As she looked up from her pillow she grabbed her phone which was on her nightstand, and texted her best friend Levy to come over. They had known each other since they were little girls. Lucy and Levy always told each other what was wrong with one another. About five minutes Levy texted back, "I'll be there soon." Lucy cried some more into her pillows. Lucy was hoping the officers would let her in, most likely not, but she knew Levy would find a way.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

I was riding my bike to Lu-Chan's house, and turned the corner, which led me to see police lights. '_Why would there be police at her house…_' I thought. I rode into her yard, got off my bike and dropped it to the ground, which the grass doesn't seem to be as green and lively anymore. I rushed over to be greeted by some officers, and couldn't help but let out a giggle at the appearance of one of them, he had spiky pink hair. "Miss, who are you, and why are you here?" He asked me. "Im Lu-Chan's best friend! She texted me to come over!" I said cheerfully. "Alright, but one of will need to go with you." Mirajane said.

We enter Lu-Chan's house and I quickly run up stairs and open her door to see her crying into her pillow. Slowly she got up and ran towards me. "Lu-Chan! What happened?" I asked her, almost wanting to cry as well. "Mamma and Papa… They're dead…." Lucy cried some more into my chest as I hugged her. The same pink haired officer walked into the room. "Do, you by any chance have where to stay Lucy?" He asked her and she looked up from my chest and her face was just staring at him. I could tell she wanted to giggle. So then I whispered into her ear, "Lu-Chan… his hair is …. PINK…" I still whispered but I emphasized the word pink. She looked at me, then back at him. She turned around and giggled. Im just glad she's laughing right now.

The officer known as Natsu im guessing looked at us in confusion. Im guessing he was thinking something like: 'Why are they laughing?' or 'Did I say something?' So Im guessing he is a dense person. He saw me giggle too, which soon turned into fits of laughter. Lucy managed to get out, "You… h…hai..rrr…" And he looked offended. I said quickly and giggling in between, "It...It's… Pink!" He quickly defended himself, "IT'S SALMON! NOT PINK!" And we kept laughing. I saw Lu-Chan was still crying, but this time, I knew it wasn't of sorrow; it was because she was having fun. Tears of happiness.

I watched the two arguing about what color Natsu's hair is and if its natural or not. I chuckled, this would be good for Lu-Chan. To have someone like him in her life. Someone who can make her smile and laugh like that. Natsu scowled at Lucy and then said to be quiet. He all of a sudden got serious. "Im going to have to be with you everywhere." He said. "Wait... what? Whhyyyyy?" Lucy whined. "Because, what if the killer is also after you." He asked. Lu-Chan frowned, "Yea-but-" He put his finger to her lips. "No. Hold on, in reality since you have no family alive anymore, you would be put in foster care-" Lu-Chan was about to protest, but Natsu said, "-BUT I have a soft spot for you guys I guess..." He said his cheeks tinted red, as well as Lucy's. "Im letting you stay with her." He pointed me as if he was asking if it was okay. "O-Of course!" I giggled.

Me and Lucy have been planning on living together for a while. Once she turns 18 we will get an apartment together. Although Im already 18 we decided to wait until she is also. "Wait." Lu-Chan asked, "How are going to school with me?" "I already registered, I lied, I told them I failed 12th grade last year." Natsu told her in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "Well, alrighty then Mr. know it all!" Lu-Chan said. I giggled, '_Yep, this is so gonna be interesting._' I thought to myself smirking. Natsu then lead us outside, and told us that he had to go. He stayed a bit longer though, until Lucy packed almost everything she had, and he drove us to my house. My mother came out running, asking questions, like 'why are you in a cop car, what did you guys do!?' and what not. Natsu explained the whole situation to her, and Lucy started to cry again, and my mother held her in her arms. "We'll go see your mother in the morning okay?" She told Lu-Chan. "You'll only miss the first half of school alrighty girls?" My mother asked us. Lu-Chan and I nodded. Natsu waved goodbye and we smiled and waved.

'Both_ of them are blushing_' I thought. We walk into my house chatting about school. And I hold Lu-Chan in my arms as we lay on my bed. She is crying again but it's okay because so am I.

**The next day... Lucy's P.O.V.**

I wake up opposite from Levy, and grin, Im glad Im here. I take out my phone and see I have five messages sent to me from Natsu. I frown. I open the texts and they say:

_From: 615-443-6762_  
_ To: 615-982-8932_

_Hey Luce! Im coming with you and Levy and her mother today I'll meet you at the hospital!_

Well that was the first one, I see the next one and cant help but smile.

_From: 615-443-6762_  
_ To: 615-982-8932_

_Hey Luce, I don't think your awake, but I hope you slept well, don't forget to meet up at the hospital at 9:00am ! :))_

I was about to read the third one until I had another one being sent to me right now. My ringtone went off, it buzzed in my hand and scared me. Before I read it, I went under contacts and put Natsu's number in there. I opened the text to see:

_From: Natsu _  
_To: 615-982-8932_

_Hey Luce, it's 9:00am and Im waiting where are you guuuuyyysss? _

I giggle, and I guess it turned into fits of laughter, because Levy woke up and looked at her phone to see the time, and giggled, "We're late." She said, "Yea I know." I said, as me and her got ready. I wore a Crop top that was all black and a white skirt; my favorite pair. Soon we left and arrived at the hospital and asked for the room of Layla Heartfilia. We reached the room and entered. There stood Natsu who's cheeks were a little pink, as were mine, I could feel he heat rush to my face. I see my mother on the hospital bed and I grab for her hand, I hug her and I cry... I think about all the good times, and say, "I love you mom..." "Hey guess what?" I heard Natsu ask me. "Hmm?" I answer back. "Well, people in comas can still hear you, ya know?" He grins. "R-Really?" I asked looking back at my mom, then back to him.

"Yep! They just cant talk but they can hear cause they are alive, just not awake, right?" Natsu grinned his goofy and toothy grin. I smiled. Not just because of the news I just heard, but because of his smile. I dunno why but it just made me feel more alive. "Yep, mom I miss you so much and I hope you wake up!" I smiled at her still figure, "Im staying with Levy and her mother." She said. "Natsu is the officer who's helping me!" I said excitedly. "He's gonna keep me safe, he's going to school with me too!" I told her. I knew she wouldn't reply but she's probably thinking about what she wants to say.

"Well, girls, it's time for us to go. We need to get you guys to school." Levy's mother told us. Natsu followed along and waved to my mother, "Bye Mrs Heartfilia." I giggled at him for being childish. We walked to the car, and Natsu offers us the ride to the school. I say yes, but Levy says no because she left her stuff at home. She said to go ahead. As I got into the car, she winked at me and I frowned, "Dammit you..." I say without realizing it. Natsu looks at me in confusion. "Oh, sorry Im just talking to myself." I told him blushing.

We soon arrive at the school after chatting for several hours. We walk to the front office and we explain to the nurse why we were late, and she gave Natsu his scheduled and both of us a excuse note. "Arigoto." I say politely. We walk through the hallway, and just as Natsu said before, we have all the same classes. "Hey Natsu, " I say before we enter class. "Im going to tell my friends about this okay?" I asked him hoping he would agree. He nodded in approval. "Thanks!" She grins and walks into class.

"Mr. Gildarts, this is the new student Natsu, sorry we're late." I tell him handing him out excuse notes. He nods, "Go, sit by Lucy please." The dark haired man told us. "Okay." He said and followed me.

My friends stared at me for a few moments and then class was over and it was lunch time. "Okay, I'll explain when we get to lunch." I told them. as we walked there. I actually ended up telling them everything on our way to the cafeteria. "What are you lookin at flame brain?" Gray asked Natsu and Natsu looked offended but then said, "You, duh! Stripper!" He called back as Gray saw he lost his shirt again. "So he's a police officer?" Erza asked, and she looked over to the two that are arguing. "Yea.." And she saw Erza glare at them, "Are you guys fighting?" She asked as Gray sat down quickly "Nope!" He grinned, as Natsu kept on arguing, "Oi..." Gray said and Erza had Natsu on the ground in less than a minute.

We all laughed. So Natsu got up eventually and looked at everyone, "So who are them?" He asked. "They." I corrected him and he pouted cutely. "These are my friends. This is Erza." I say pointing to the red haired friend of mine. "You know Gray. And beside him is Juvia, his girlfriend." I say with a smile. "Then there's Lisanna." I say pointing to her, "And you know Levy." I finished. The lunch bell went off and we all headed to our next class. The day ended faster than we expected, and then when we got to Levy's house I sat down in my bed texting Natsu.

**Later... Natsu's P.O.V. **

I was walking back to the police station so I could give my information that I got today to my boss. His name was Sting. Oh how I hated his guts, I've beaten his ass before, but if I do it again then Im gonna get fired, or at least that's is what they have told me. Im not quite sure what the feeling in my heart I guess, was when I was around Luce today, it felt amazing, and I wish I could be with her everyday, but i dunno, I guess I had a heart burn today after eating tacos at lunch.

I walked into the office to see a spiky blonde haired man that I really didn't want to see. You see, I have two bosses, Sting and then Igneel, whom is Sting's boss, which is also my father. I was hoping to see Igneel instead of this asshole. "Here. Give this to my dad." I told him, handing him the reports on Luce. "Okaaayyy, so is this the reports on that sexy blondie..?" He asked, dragging the 'e' sound in sexy. "Why do you care asshole?" I asked him, he then looked at me saying, "Don't get to 'fired up' as you say or else I'll fire you, because _ you're_ the asshole." He told me. I ran at him, pinning him to the wall, "Look '_boss_' I can do what I want, so what if I get fired, my father will re-hire me." I told him. "Whatever." He said, as I let him go, leaving. "Hey, one more thing. Watch out for that little blondie..." And with that he left, and so did I.

I walk home to my house and open the door to hear someone sobbing in the living room. I rush in and see my little sister, Wendy. "Wendy! What's wrong?" I yell, setting the pizza I brought home for us on the kitchen table as I ran over and hugged her. "H-He broke up with me..." She cried. "B-But... it's o..okay..." She says through sobs. "No it's not, Im going to kill that bastard!" I yell. Wendy just cries into my chest and we fall asleep like that.

The next morning Im awaken by someone jumping on me in my sleep. Wendy is yelling "Wake up! Lucy is Here!" She cries out. I say, as I get up out of bed to go get dressed and brush my teeth, invite her in, Ill be back.." I say as I walk into the restroom.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Okay!" I here from outside Natsu's door, "Hello, " Says a blue haired girl as she opens the door, "Come in. Im Wendy by the Way. Natsu's in the restroom, getting ready." She says and sits on the couch. "Oh alright, so are you his little sister?" I ask. She nods.

Natsu comes out and I feel the heat come to my face I cant believe it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you liked the chapter, and Im so proud of myself for writing 3, 000 words+ Also a review is so much appriciated, I will answer all reviews! :)**


	2. Help me please

**A/N: Hi guys! :) Im just adding a bit of the last chapter into the beginning, lol sorry I hope you liked it and thank you soooo much BrigitteoO for reviewing~ I love you so muuucccchhhhh! :))))))))) Please review the next time, it inspires me more to write and update faster! :)**

******Also, if you see this: ::::::::: It means that like scene cut to another scene or whatever XD**

* * *

"Hello, you must be Lucy?" Wendy asked as she opened the door for the blonde beauty. The said person nodded, and walked in as she did, she noticed the nice house. It had a huge kitchen, and a pretty decently cleaned room. She chuckled to herself. She only imagined what it would look like if Wendy wasnt there. She cringed at the thought. She hen noticed a blue kitten, not caring about his color she ran over to him calmly and picked him up, petting him, which he purred at that and snuggled against Lucy's chest. She then noticed a white cat wearing a pink ribbon on it's tail. "Awwww!" Lucy's squealed. She had a huge thing for cats, especially kittens (As do I c: ).

She noticed she was getting stared at by Wendy and then felt another pair of eyes on her, and turned to see a sleepy, half dressed Natsu. Now that she couldn't help but smile, it made her giggle at the sight of him struggling to get his tie on. "Damn this uniform..." He muttered. He blushed as he looked at me with plead. "Alright..." Lucy sighed and set down his kittens and she walked over helping him with his tie. "Don't you have to wear one as an officer?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged. The blonde pulled out her phone and noticed the time. "Holy shit, Natsu were're late!" I said dragging him out the door, "Bye Wendy its nice to meet you! I'll be back alright?" She smiled waving as they left.

Little did the blonde beauty know, she might not be back. Ever.

They soon arrived at the school, and Lucy had walked up to the school, Natsu said quickly, "I gotta pee, I'll be back Luce!" He said as he ran inside to the men's room. Lucy was about to head to the class and realized she dropped a few papers. She quickly ran back to pick them up and noticed the alley way next to the school. She saw something she wished she could un-see. She saw a girl who had light colored brown hair and it was short and curly, she had long bangs, but he hair always reminded her of kitty cats. She saw older guys, who looked like seniors, beating her up. She wished Natsu was here right now.

Lucy quickly ran over to them with fear, although she didn't care at the moment, she just knew she had to stop them, delay them or do something to them in a way so that the girl could get away. She stuck out her skinny peach colored arms, and pushed the guys, whom didn't seem to expect this at all. She quickly glanced down at the crying girl and noticed it was one of Erza's friends. Millianna. She was a junior and was quite new after her and Erza reunited a year ago. Lucy, without thinking, quickly punched another guy. But was grabbed by her arms by two other guys. They had ganged up on her. The only thing she thought to do was, yell. "RUN!" She glanced at Millianna, who was running to the school.

::::::::::::::::

Natsu was struggling to get out of the grasp of a man, who found him in the restroom of the school. He had a bad feeling that Lucy was in trouble. This guy had a strong grip and earlier had gave him a shot that would make him weaker, and soon make him pass out. Natsu slowly kept getting weaker. He was a cop, he was supposed to protect Lucy Heartfilia from the murderer who might be after her, and who knows this might be the guy/girl. She could be in some serious trouble. The last thing he remembered before he fell to the floor was the voice of his friend, Gray saying: "What the hell Flame-brain!?" And then there was darkness.

::::::::::::::::

Lucy felt tears well up in her big brown eyes as she struggled to get loose. She hoped that what she was thinking wouldn't happen, but little did she know, worse was about to happen. A guy came out of the shadows and smirked, with an evil chuckle. "Well, Lucy, Hear-t-fiiii-liaaaaa..." The mas said as he took out a knife from his leather jacket's pocket, and laughed. "I knew if you saw us do that to that pathetic little chick, that you would come over and _try _to help her." He laughed some more, but this laugh made the blonde have a look of disgust and displeasure on her face. She scowled at him, asking who he was and what he wanted. All he did was shake his head, and chuckle and the next thing that happened, Lucy would have never guessed. There was blood, it was dripping from her stomach and she kept in her pain-filled scream. Then she couldn't take it, There was a horrifying shriek of fear, and pain let from her mouth.

** Lucy's P.O.V.**

I screamed, I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was just to much. He had plunged the knife into my stomach multiple times before he stopped. I felt myself being dropped to the ground, I stared at the sky not knowing why, but it was too blue, and it was spinning, it made me angry. But I was loosing it, I could tell I was slowly dying. I remember seeing a blotch of red, and navy blue before seeing darkness. It scared me, I was still alive and in full pain. It hurt like hell, and Im not sure why but I wish he just sliced my neck and killed me already. Then I wouldn't have to deal with pain, sadness, and hurt.

**Millianna's P.O.V.**

I ran down the empty halls to see the only person in there were Erza and Gray, Erza looked panicked and so did Gray, I run up; tears streaming down my face and managed to tell them about Lucy and to go help her, "Please, she's by the alley by the school!" I yelled down the halls. I saw Gray follow her fast. I hope that she was okay. She saved me, and I really want to be able to thank her.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Erza and Gray ran outside making a turn to see men run off and see Lucy fall. Erza grabbed her and told Gray to dial 911. He did so and Erza took off her scarf she was wearing, and wrapped it around Lucy's waist, and hoped it would slow down the bleeding, but immediately turned red and was soaked, I just waited for the ambulance, and as it arrived they got Lucy on a gurny, and I brought the fainted Natsu to them and they also took him too. Erza and Gray got permission to leave for the rest of the day to stay with their best friend and newest police-under-cover friend.

Later...

Lucy woke up, dizzy and looked both left and right to see that she was in an unfimiliar looked around some more to realize that she was in the hospital. She soon remembered the painful memories of days before. She had stayed in the hospital for 4 days straight unconscious, unlike natsu who stayed there only for a day. He had been visiting her everyday after and before school, he would spend his lunches with her. Erza, and Gray and many others also visited. She knew that because when she saw the table on each side of the bed, they were filled with presents, and gifts from her fellow friends, although most are from the pink haired officer whom she started to like. All that did was put a smile on her face. She then noticed her phone ring, it was her favorite song, 'Dog days are over' By Florance and The Machine.

She picked up the phone and smiled once she saw it was Natsu on her caller ID. "Hello?" She answered and heard a sigh of relief. "Lucy you're okaaayyyy!" He yelled, and she heard cheering in the background. "Natsu, who else is there and where are you?" She asks. "Im at the office, all the people here heard about your '_accident_'and we're all happy." Natsu told her, she could tell he was grinning his goofy and toothy grin like he always does. "So, how long have I been asleep?" Lucy asks him. He thinks for a minute before answering, "About 5 days." Lucy gaped at that and pouted, "Dammit, now I have a bunch of homework probably!"

"It's okay Luce, I did it for you." Natsu said. "W-What?" Lucy asked. "Yea, I visited you as much as possible. I came before school, durning school lunch, also everyday after school and would sometimes fall asleep in you lap, and have to wake up and go to school from there." He said happily. Lucy gasped, and a tear strolled down her face. "N-Natsu..." She mutters in awe. "Thank you." She sniffs. "Its okay, I dont really mind it." He just said awkwardly, not knowing what to do when a crying girl is on the phone. "Bye Luce I'll be there later, I g-g-gotta go.." He said blushing, and he hung up.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the short chapter, I was in a hurry and I wont update for a bit, because of tests, but hopefully soon! Thanks for the reviews and pleaseeee review! :))))))**


End file.
